A Different World
by Pekoe12
Summary: What if there was something about Zoro the others didn't know? Will the truth be revealed when the crew is transported to another world? Read and find out! Note: I do not own One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day on the Sunny. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were fishing, Nami was sunbathing, Robin was next to her reading a book, Brook was playing his violin in the crow's nest, Franky was in his workshop working on something, and Sanji was in the kitchen making lunch. Yes, just another normal day, except Zoro was nowhere to be found.

Now, where was Zoro, you ask? Well, Zoro was in the boy's quarters writhing in agony in his hammock. Why was this, you ask? Well, Zoro was actually a girl, and it was her time of month. That's right, the demon pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro was born a girl! She was going to tell the crew, but that went out the window when Sanji joined. She knew that everything would change if he found out. Zoro was one of the unlucky girls who got excruciating cramps. Right now, she was cursing Chopper for not bringing her her pills like he was supposed to. Groaning, she rolled over again.

Meanwhile, Sanji had just finished making lunch, so he went out to call everyone. "Naaaaaaaaamiiiiiii-swaaaaaaaaaaan! Roooooooooobiiiiiinnnn-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! It's time for lunch, my delicate flowers! Oi, you barbarians, come eat." Everyone filed into the kitchen and sat down. Sanji looked around, but didn't see Zoro anywhere. Growling, he said,"Where is that marimo?" Chopper gasped and ran out of the room, while Robin just smiled knowingly.

Chopper rushed to the infirmary, grabbing a bottle of pills. He then ran to the boy's quarters, finding Zoro laying on her hammock. "Zoro! Zoro, I'm sorry, I forgot about you!" "Thanks, that makes me feel so loved. Now where are my pills?" She said impatiently. "Oh yeah. Here!" Chopper handed over the pills, and Zoro took two dry. "Thanks, Chopper, but I still don't think I can walk. Can you ask the love-cook to bring me my food?" Chopper nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Sanji entered with a plate of food. "Here, marimo," he said, setting the plate down in a not-so-gentle way. Zoro rolled her eyes and just ate her food, ducking back under her blanket when she was done. Sanji scoffed and took the dishes back to the kitchen. 'Hmm...Zoro gets like this every month. Oh well. I'm sure it's nothing.'

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Leave a comment and tell me how it is. Sorry it's super short. The original got destroyed in a malfunction.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating, Zoro deemed it best to take a nice, long nap. She rolled over in her hammock, pulling the blankets closer. The pills Chopper gave her had helped, so she could probably walk around some later. Not that that was what she felt like doing at the moment, of course. Napping came first. She had hardly gotten any sleep the previous night due to the waves of pain racking her body. She decided to let her thoughts wander while she was trying to sleep. Eventually, the settled on Sanji, much to Zoro's chagrin. She thought about how close he had come to finding out her secret. He had to have noticed the amount of softness on her body when he kicked back in their fights, a softness not found in men. 'Still,' she thought,'the ero-cook is going to find out one day. What if he walks in on me in the bathroom? Or sees me changing? Wait a minute, why am I thinking about this? What the hell is wrong with me!?'

Plagued by her thoughts (and a flaming red face), eventually Zoro fell into a deep sleep. While asleep, she dreamed about something she hadn't thought about in a long time.

_"C'mon, Zoro, faster!" The cries of jest came from a small, pale girl with long white hair running down her back in a braid. Her red eyes gleamed in amusement as she ran backwards in order to look at aforementioned girl. Zoro was only a few steps behind her, but couldn't seem to catch up. "Slow down, Natsumi! Not everyone can run as fast as you!" Zoro glared at Natsumi, who, in response to Zoro, turned and ran faster. "Goddammit, Natsumi!" At this, Natsumi turned her head slightly. "Now, now, that's no way to talk to your gang leader." She said it in a light manner, but Zoro knew the truth in her words. In their gang, the Bloody Dragon, 'Big Boss' Natsumi didn't take nothing from no one. In fact, in those days, if you said something bad about one of her gang members, she would shoot you. _

_The two eventually stopped in front of a large mansion. It was old, but well-kept. It was five stories high, with white paint covering the exterior. The interior had lots of fancy furniture, all of which were taken care of by the many servants that dwelled in the first and second floors. This was the Le Velefor mansion, and it was also the headquarters of the Bloody Dragon gang. They walked inside, going up to the third floor, where meetings were held. They found all of the other gang members assembled there, making thirteen people in all. They were talking and chatting amongst themselves, but looked up when Natsumi and Zoro arrived. Everyone quieted down, signaling the meeting was about to start._

_A girl with short yellow-orange hair stood up. "Okay, so here's our latest mission. There have been a series of murders lately in the Takulee area. So far, the body count is up to ten. The murderers strike at night near the old clock tower, leaving the bodies there to be found in the morning. If we go there tonight, we can catch them!" She said brightly, smiling at the idea of punishing dangerous murderers, as if it was something young children did for fun. The girl sat down, and another girl with long blue hair stood up._

_"Thank you, Yoshi. Sayo, Reika, Nastumi, and Zoro will go first, apprehending the criminals and taking this path here." She traced a route on a map on the table. "Then Wakana, Kameyo, and Ozora will check the surrounding area for any others. Yoshi, Noa, Mai, Kiwa, Hisako and I will back you up." She remained standing as Nastumi turned to a girl with brown hair. "What about transportation, Mai?"she inquired. "The van is ready to go." "Good. Then let's go."_

_The group stood up, moving quickly. They all piled in, with the blue-haired girl sitting in the driver's seat. She drove at breakneck speeds, sometimes even straying off the path. "Damn, slow down, Fusa! Are you trying to kill us?" screamed Ozora. Fusa lifted her hand and clenched it into a fist, making the girl writhe in pain. "I would not be complaining to the person who can drive you off a cliff, Ozora," she replied, putting her hand back on the wheel. Soon enough, they arrived in Takulee. The sun was starting to set. Fusa parked the car, and everyone got out. They went into position just as two suspicious characters came into view, dragging along an unconscious person. They threw the person down on the ground, one of them pulling out a knife. He didn't have time to use it, however, before Zoro knocked it out of his hand. _

_The criminal looked surprised, then he smirked. "Looks like some little princesses came to stop us." He raised his hand and pointed it at Natsumi. Flames burst out from his fingertips, flying towards a shocked Natsumi and curling around her right leg. Natsumi screamed in pain as her leg was violently burned and torn from her body. The other girls finally arrived at the scene. The man then decided to set the clock tower on fire, making the old building start to crumble. Pieces of debris were falling everywhere. A huge chunk fell in Zoro's direction, but she was pushed out of the way by Fusa, whose arm was trapped. Zoro looked around frantically as the man lifted his hand again. He pointed at Zoro, and-_

Zoro woke up in a sweat. It had been a long time since she thought about that event, much less dreamt about it. She used to dream about it every night when it was still fresh. But it had been five years. 'Now is not the time to get caught up in the past!' She thought. Shivering, Zoro ran a hand through her sweaty hair and pulled herself out of bed. "Hey guys! We're nearing an island! Get your asses up here!" Nami's loud and obnoxious voice carried down into the mens' quarters, and Zoro was glad for the distraction. She made her way up to the deck to see an island growing in the distance. "Apparently, we've arrived at Kichikawa Island. Franky and Brook will stay behind to watch the ship. Sanji and Chopper will go out to get supplies, and the rest of you do whatever you want," Nami instructed.

Everyone went off to get shopping done or just explore. Zoro went to find a bar, but before she could do so, she heard someone say, "Hey there, baby, shouldn't you be in the kitchen making me dinner? Or would you rather we do something more...productive?" Zoro immediately whirled around to face the speaker, whose attention was directed towards Nami and Robin. He looked like a typical old man, with a scraggly beard and potbelly. Nami looked thorughly disgusted, while Robin merely smiled as if she already knew how to best dispose of him.

"I am sorry, but if you are looking for someone to make dinner for you, then you should talk to cook-san." Robin pointed to Sanji, who had snapped his cigarette in half but appeared to be restraining himself. "and if you would like for me to do something more productive than cooking," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I could always castrate you so that there would be less people like you in the world." The man turned red and spluttered. Robin turned."Come on, navigator-san. Let's go shopping." Zoro watched them go and noticed how the other men on the street were looking at them. she then glanced at Sanji, who was watching the men as well. The greenette sighed. 'I hope the log pose sets soon or we're not going to survive.'


End file.
